


it takes the truth to fool me (and now you've made me angry)

by orphan_account



Series: we all get drunk sometimes [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, friendly reminder that Eren is 15, underaged drinking ahoy, wow there's actually a semblance of plot here it's a first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The instant Jean sets his tray down next to Eren’s, Eren sighs heavily. He hasn’t even had his damn coffee yet, and Jean looks far too chipper for this to be anything good.</p><p>“The squad leaders are going drinking tonight,” Jean says in lieu of a greeting. “Us too. Wanna come with?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	it takes the truth to fool me (and now you've made me angry)

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of drunk!Eren fic out there that do it a lot better than this, but I couldn't help myself, and I'm actually kind of proud of this so. Bless [jehovahswitnessbox ](jehovahswitnessbox.tumblr.com) for beta reading this for me. c:

The instant Jean sets his tray down next to Eren’s, Eren sighs heavily. He hasn’t even had his damn coffee yet, and Jean looks far too chipper for this to be anything good.

“The squad leaders are going drinking tonight,” Jean says in lieu of a greeting. “Us too. Wanna come with?”

There’s stupid ideas, and then there’s  _stupid ideas_. This is definitely the latter. Eren swallows his mouthful of bread and scowls.

“Don’t you guys have anything better to do?”

“You sound like Mikasa,” Jean snorts as he sits down, chair scraping across the stone floor. “Sasha stole us a bottle of wine. You gonna let it go to waste?”

“Do you honestly think that the squad leaders are going to want to drink with a bunch of new recruits half their age?”

“Now you  _really_  sound like Mikasa,” Jean groans. “They will if they’re already drunk, dumbass. It’ll be fun. You do know how to have fun, right?”

“Thanks, but no thanks.”

“Corporal Levi will be there too.”

Eren chokes on his coffee, and Jean thumps him on the back, smirking.

“I’ll think about it,” Eren relents, staring very determinedly at a spot on the wall. Jean claps him on the back again.

“Atta boy, Jaeger. Hey, do you think you could pass a message on to Mikasa for m-”

“No.”

“I just wanna –”

“ _No._ ”

*

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Eren.” Armin’s worrying at his lip, pacing the length of Eren’s room. It’s intensely distracting, but Armin is immune to Eren’s glares, and it’s not worth arguing about.

“Probably not.”

“Then why are you going?”

“Why are  _you?_ ”

“To make sure you don’t do anything stupid,” Armin says bluntly, turning on his heel, and Eren flushes.

“I won’t do anything stupid.”

“Are you going because of Corporal Levi?”

For the second time that day, Eren finds himself sputtering. Armin gives him a sympathetic look.

“How did you…”

“It’s really obvious, Eren.”

“It’s  _not_  really obvious, because there’s nothing to be obvious about.”

“Eren, you’re combing your hair. Combing your hair!”

For a moment, Eren seriously considers the merits of smacking Armin upside the head. Then he sighs, placing the comb on his bedside table.

“Is it really that obvious?”

“I don’t think he’s noticed,” Armin reassures gently.

“You guys don’t think I’m weird, do you?”

“Corporal Levi is a bit of an odd choice –”

“ _He is not!_ ”

“– but no, Eren, no one thinks you’re weird.”

“Not even Jean?”

“Jean already thought you were weird.”

Eren pauses to consider the truth of that; Jean hadn’t actually made fun of him this morning, which is kind of amazing in and of itself. That’s about as close as Eren will get to kindness from Jean. He supposes he should cherish it.

“What about Mikasa?”

“Mikasa would never think less of you! You know that, Eren.” Armin sounds downright scandalized, and Eren instantly feels guilty.

“Yeah, I just…” Eren gestures helplessly with his hands, and Armin smiles happily up at him.

“I know,” Armin says soothingly. “Come on. We’re supposed to meet them soon.”

*

The inn that they chose is near to the gates. It’s dank, and Eren’s taken aback by that, given the current company. It may have been elegant once, years ago, with dark wooden tables, oil lanterns flickering on stone walls. But the tables and benches are worn with age and when Eren walks in, he catches a glimpse of deep gouges marring a tabletop. It’s definitely not the kind of place that Corporal Levi would pick, and Eren’s mildly surprised to see that he’s actually sitting there, flanked by Hanji and someone Eren doesn’t quite recognize.

They’d split the bottle of wine back at Castle Utgard, sitting together in the dark, with their backs against the stable walls. The walk has helped to sober Eren up; at least, he can walk without stumbling now, but their loud laughter attracts the attention of Levi’s table almost immediately. He looks at them with distaste; his eyes catch Eren’s, and Eren feels a bubble of nervous tension in his stomach.

Hanji, on the other hand, nearly falls over herself in her excitement. She scrambles out of her seat, nearly knocking over Levi’s drink as she does so. The look on Levi’s face is so priceless, Eren has to bite back a laugh.

“Eren! Ereeeeeeen! Are you intoxicated?”

“Um. Maybe?” Behind him, Sasha snickers.

“That’s amazing! Do you think it effects his Titan powers? Does this mean that Titans have the ability to become inebriated as well? Ohhh if only we had Sonny and Bean still…”

“Now look what you’ve done,” Levi says, as someone gently guides Hanji back to her seat. Eren has the sudden urge to apologize and salute.

“Well? Are you gonna sit down, or are you gonna stand there gaping like a fish? That goes for all you shitty brats.”

There’s a mad dash for seats; Eren slides onto the bench across from Hanji, and gives her an apologetic look.

“I’m sure I could help you capture another Titan,” Eren tries, and Hanji blinks at him through teary eyes.

“Really?! Ahhh, Eren. You’re the best! Isn’t he the best, Levi?”

Levi rolls his eyes and scowls into his drink, and Eren feels his face heat up. Hanji gives Eren a cheeky grin and a wink, sorrows forgotten.

“Don’t worry Eren, he’s much gentler than he seems. You know, I think he really c–”

“Shut.  _Up._ ”

Hanji laughs, but does as she’s told, emptying her drink.

“Hey, Eren,” Jean says suddenly from Eren’s left. “Switch spots with me, would ya?”

“Why? Armin’s not gonna help you get into Mikasa’s pants.”

Jean flushes and makes a face like he’s going to hit Eren.

“C’mon,” Jean whines. “I’ll get you a beer.”

“Jean –”

“Don’t you wanna sit closer to the C–”

“ _No!_ ”

“Just switch spots with him, Eren,” Armin says, and then looks away when Eren turns to him in confusion.

“Fine.”

There’s a shuffling of limbs; Eren not-quite-accidentally elbows Jean in the shoulder. Jean scowls, but doesn’t say anything, and normally that would alarm him, but Eren might actually still be a little tipsy and he’s sitting almost directly in front of Corporal Levi, and –

“Be right back,” Jean says, placing a hand on Armin’s shoulder, and all thoughts of Corporal Levi immediately vanish.

“Armin, what the fuck?” Eren hisses as soon as Jean is out of earshot.

“I like him, Eren,” Armin says, and at least he has the decency to look embarrassed. “And I think he likes me too?”

Eren swallows. Armin has that  _look_  in his eyes, the look where he’s very nearly sparkling with happiness. It’s a look that always puts Eren on edge; Armin’s moods are fragile.  _Armin_  is fragile, and stupid Jean is going to stomp all over him.

“He asked me today about Mikasa, you know,” Eren says quickly, and he doesn’t feel the least bit guilty.

“What did he say?” Armin asks sharply, leaning towards Eren.

“He asked me to,” Eren pauses to make air-quotes, “‘pass a message to her’ for him. He was really insistent about it.”

“Oh,” Armin replies, and his face falls. For one awful moment, he looks like he’s going to cry, and  _now_  Eren kind of feels like an asshole, but only kind of, because  _someone_  has to warn him about Jean, dammit.

“Armin, don’t –”

“Don’t what?” Jean interrupts, setting a mug of beer down in front of Eren. “Here, Armin, I got you one too.”

“No thanks,” Armin says, voice tight. “I think I should go back now.” He stands quickly, and nearly bolts for the door.

“What the hell did you say?” Jean very nearly growls.

“I told him you were asking about Mikasa earlier.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Jean snaps, and then he’s clambering over the bench, hightailing it to the door. Eren watches him go, unsure of what to do, and then –

“Good going, brat.” Levi drawls, and Eren nearly jumps out of his skin.

“Good going what? Armin deserves a lot better than that guy.”

“Did it occur to you,” Levi pauses, taking a sip of his drink, “that maybe you’re misreading the situation?”

“He’s been trying to sleep with Mikasa since day one,” Eren counters lamely.

“Doesn’t mean he still is. Idiot.”

Eren must look about as guilty as he feels, because Levi sighs, softening slightly.

 “Are you going to drink that?”

“No,” Eren mumbles. “I should go apologize –”

“Oh no you don’t. Keep interfering and you’ll just make it worse. Leave them alone, and drink your damn beer. And pass me Armin’s, would you?”

The first sip of beer has Eren sputtering, and from across the table, Levi glares daggers.

“Disgusting.”

Eren wrinkles his nose.

“Is it supposed to taste like this?”

“Yes. You’re acting like a brat. Finish it, don’t waste it.”

Frowning, Eren stares into his mug. From somewhere to his right, Connie starts a chant of, “Drink it! Drink it!”

“Why don’t we see who can finish first, Corporal?” Eren says loudly, because _fuck it,_ that’s why. Hanji whistles, and Levi narrows his eyes.

“Did you seriously just challenge me to a drinking contest?”

“I did. Sir,” Eren adds, as Levi’s glare intensifies.

“You’ll lose.”

“If I do, I’ll clean your room for a week.”

As if on cue, everyone stops talking. Sasha’s looking at Eren like he’s just transformed, eyes as wide as saucers. Levi snorts, and leans forwards, arms crossed.

“And if I lose?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“If you’re thinking of something perverted, brat, then I’d encourage you to reconsider,” Levi retorts, and Eren feels heat rise to his face.

“I wasn’t!”

“Make him share his food with you!” Sasha shouts, and there’s a sudden babble of suggestions.

“Clean our washrooms!”

“Run laps!”

“Call you sir for a week!”

“Well brat? What’ll it be?” Levi makes a show of leaning backwards, boot tapping loudly against the stone floor.

Eren pauses to consider, and then, “Clean washrooms for a week.” Connie cheers.

“Fine. On the count of three then. Hanji?”

“My pleasure!” She leans forward, eyes gleaming. “Are you ready Eren?”

“Yes sir!”

“Excellent. And you, Levi?”

Levi fixes her with a look that could curdle milk, but Hanji just beams at him.

“One… Two… Three!”

The bitter taste of the beer is enough to make Eren gag a little, and it’s an effort not to spill any on his shirt. He can’t see Levi from over the rim of his mug, and he can’t hear anything over the cheering, but he’s pretty sure he’s doing well. He slams his mug down in triumph, gasping, only to find Levi smirking at him from across the table.

“Amateur.”

For what is probably the hundredth time that night, Eren’s face flushes. Levi looks as smug as a cat with a mouse – and Eren’s the mouse.

“You tried,” Connie says, and Sasha nods sympathetically. “You’re lucky he didn’t hit you.”

“I guess.”

“Stop sulking, Eren.” Bertholt says laughing. “You did well for a first-timer.”

“It’s only for a week,” Reiner chimes in. “C’mon, I’ll buy you another beer.”

There’s a small part of Eren’s mind that  _thinks_  maybe he should stop drinking. He feels fuzzy when he stands up, like he might fall over, or maybe just fall asleep where he stands. His face is perpetually warm; he keeps touching his hand to his face. Bertholt and Connie are laughing as he follows Reiner to the bar.

“Are you old enough to drink?” The bartender demands almost instantly, looking suspiciously at Eren.

“He’s fine,” Reiner cuts in, before Eren can say anything incriminating. “Two beers, please.”

The bartender scowls, but produces two mugs. Eren watches as beer falls from the spigot, entranced by the amber liquid.

“Eren,” Reiner begins conversationally, resting a hand on his shoulder. “About you and the Corporal…”

“What about me and the Corporal?”

“You should hurry up and make a move already.”

Eren nearly spits out his mouthful of beer; Reiner thumps his back, looking alarmed.

“I thought it wasn’t obvious,” Eren mutters and Reiner laughs.

“It’s exceedingly obvious. Watching you try to flirt with him tonight is giving me secondhand embarrassment. Just tell him already.”

“You’re like the third person to talk to me about this today,” Eren groans, resting his head in his hands.

“Yeah, uh, I. Kind of got nominated to talk to you about it? Well, we drew straws but – close enough? It’s becoming a serious problem. We’re all worried about you, Eren.”

That admission shocks Eren right out of being angry.  _Worried?_  He can’t think of anything to be worried about – the Corporal isn’t  _that_  violent, and besides, regenerative powers. Maybe it’s the age difference? Or the fact that Levi is his superior officer? The fact that Armin isn’t the only one who’s concerned about him is touching.

“Worried about what?”

“Worried that you’ll do something stupid,” Reiner says, and Eren’s right back to being angry again.

“That’s why –” here Reiner pauses to finish his drink “– you need to tell him. Tonight. Now.”

“Wha–”

“So finish up and let’s go. Or are you backing out already?”

“I’m not backing out! I just. Do I have to do it in front of everyone?”

“How’re we supposed to know you did it then?”

“…Did you guys place bets?”

“Eren,” Reiner says smoothly deflecting. “Eren, Eren, Eren. You done with that?”

In response, Eren drains the rest of the mug. It still tastes foul, but he doesn’t cough this time. He glares at Reiner who raises his eyebrows at him.

“C’mon,” Reiner says again, and with a tug he has Eren on his feet, stumbling back to their table.

“Sit,” he instructs, and Eren does. To his left, Mikasa looks at him with concern. Eren wants to talk to Armin before he does anything else; Armin will know what to do. Armin always knows what to do. But Armin isn’t there, and neither is Jean for that matter. Eren blinks, confused, and then turns to face Mikasa.

“Mikasa,” Eren says slowly and with purpose. [“Where the hell is Armin?”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/948397)

“Are you sure you want to know?”

“Not entirely,” Eren admits, and Mikasa nods.

“We’ll talk about it in the morning,” she promises, and Eren nods aimlessly, eyes searching the crowd.

“Where’s Corporal Levi?”

“Right here,” says a voice to Eren’s right, and Eren jolts, elbowing Mikasa in the arm. She glares at both of them; Eren wilts, but Levi meets her stare head on.

“Eren,” she says firmly, as if talking to a child, “are you sure about this?”

“Sure about what?” Levi snaps, at the same time that Eren groans, “You too, Mikasa?”

“Armin talked to me,” she says by way of explanation, ignoring Levi.

“About what?”

“You, mostly.”

“ _Sure about what_?”

Mikasa fixes Levi with a look of pure insubordination. Levi glares right back, and Eren feels like the tension between them will crush him. He very suddenly wants nothing more than to hide for a million years.

*

When he returns to himself, Mikasa is nowhere to be seen, and Levi is hauling him upright by the crook of his arm.

“Get up, shitty brat. You can’t sleep here.”

“Nnn,” Eren says and in response Levi cuffs him over the back of his head.

“I said you can’t sleep here. Do you understand, or are you that drunk?”

“How come?” Eren whines, and Levi rolls his eyes.

“Because I said so. Now  _get up._ ”

He wavers a little on his feet, and Levi has to place his hand on the small of Eren’s back to steady him.

“Come on. We’re leaving.”

“You have really warm hands,” Eren blurts, and Levi scowls at him.

“Don’t say stupid shit,” he snaps, and Eren sags. “You’re lucky I’m walking you back to your room instead of leaving you here to suffer.”

“Corporal,” Eren says softly. “Do you hate me?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake.”

“Sorry sir. I won’t say anything stupid like that again, sir.”

“That was a stupid thing to say.”

“Sorry sir.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Levi snaps, and then he’s steering Eren towards the door.

The walk from the inn is long and quiet. Levi is irritated with Eren; that’s not surprising. But he seems more annoyed than usual, and Eren has no clue as to why. Levi doesn’t even look at him, not even when Eren jerks his arm free from Levi’s grasp. He wants to talk; there are a hundred fragments of a hundred sentences swirling in his head. But Levi told him to shut up, and Eren is desperate to please. Maybe Levi doesn’t like him, but that’s fine as long as Levi doesn’t  _hate_  him. Eren would do pretty much anything to keep Levi from hating him.

“Why do you think I hate you?” Levi asks after some time, yanking Eren out of his reverie.

“Because I’m an annoying brat who you’re stuck babysitting. Sir.”

The words come out before Eren can stop them, and he winces. That’s definitely worth a kick to the knees, at least. But all Levi does is curse under his breath, muttering something that Eren can’t hear. He stops walking suddenly, and Eren nearly stumbles into him.

“I never want to hear you say that again. Do you understand?”

“I’m sorr –” Eren starts, confused, and Levi interrupts him bluntly.

“I said,  _do you understand_?”

“Yes sir! My apologies sir!”

There’s a pause; Levi is still standing with his back facing Eren, and Eren has no idea what to do about it. He still feels confused and floaty, like he might be dreaming. Maybe he is dreaming; Levi might not be looking at him, but Eren can see the profile of him in the darkness, and he looks almost upset. Like he’s mad at Eren, really mad at Eren, for talking badly about himself.

“You don’t get it, do you?”

“Don’t get what, sir?”

“Never mind,” Levi says, and the disappointment in his voice is like a punch in the gut. “Let’s go.”

The rest of the walk is spent in silence, and Eren doesn’t speak again until Levi is standing outside his cell door.

“Corporal,” Eren says in a rush, “What do I need to do to keep you from hating me?”

“I don’t,” Levi says almost immediately, and Eren blinks at him.

“You don’t what, sir?”

“Stop with the ‘sirs’, Eren. It’s unnecessary and annoying. And if you apologize, I swear to god I will punch you in the throat. Understood?”

“Yes sir. I mean. Yes?”

“Good enough. I told you, I don’t hate you.”

“Then why do you –”

“Why do I what?” Levi snaps, turning to face Eren. Within a few quick seconds, he’s staring Eren down, nearly toe-to-toe with him. Eren knows he should be afraid, because Levi’s probably going to hit him for being stupid again, but Levi only glares.

“Why do you act like you hate me?” Eren asks, gulping down his unsaid ‘sir’.

“I treat everyone the same as I treat you. What are you expecting, some kind of special fucking treatment?”

“That’s not what I meant,” Eren says, shaking his head. He wishes he could think properly, because he’s pretty sure that if he was sober, this conversation would be making a lot more sense.

“I want you to like me, Corporal, because I like you. A lot.”

The look on Levi’s face is beyond comprehension, and Eren waits for a blow that never comes.

“It doesn’t matter,” Levi says bluntly, stepping back. “It doesn’t matter who likes who, because I refuse to be involved with someone who places me on a pedestal the way you do. You can hardly speak to me without ‘Yes sir, I’m sorry sir’, so how the hell do you expect to sleep with me?”

 _Sleep with him_? Half of Eren is embarrassingly intrigued, and half of Eren is pissed as hell.

“I don’t put you on a pedestal!” Eren’s hands are shaking, and his face feels hot again. He clenches and unclenches his fists and tries to choose his words carefully. If he messes this up, he’ll mess things up forever, and that realization is as good a punch to the face as he’ll get.

“I thought you wanted me to act like that,” Eren says slowly, considering. “Because you’re my commanding officer. Because it’s polite.”

To his credit, Levi actually stops to think about that. His face is flushed as well, Eren realizes, and his hair looks disheveled. He’s not used to seeing Levi in any way other than meticulously put-together. It makes him seem human. Vulnerable. Eren wants very badly to touch him.

“Prove it, then,” Levi’s voice has the same tone it had back in the bar, when Eren had challenged him. It’s a dare, it’s a test – to see how far Eren is willing to go. “Prove that you think of me as a  _person_ , not just some kind of idol to worship.”

“You’re not –” Eren snaps, and then falters. He wants to ball his fists into Levi’s shirt and pull him close; he wants to hit him, to shove him to the ground.

“Well?” Levi curls his lip disdainfully, and Eren surges forward. He presses his mouth against Levi’s, hard enough to hurt, and nips at Levi’s lower lip.

“Not bad, brat,” Levi says when Eren pulls away to catch his breath. “Is that all you’ve got?”

“No,” Eren says, panting. “I’m nowhere near done.”

“Then stop talking and get on with it,” Levi hisses, and if he sounds like he might be kind of breathless too, well, it’s probably just Eren’s imagination. Probably.

This time when he kisses Levi, he does fist his hands into Levi’s shirt. Levi’s hands grip Eren’s hips, tugging him close, and Eren bites again at Levi’s mouth, surprised by how quickly Levi’s lips part.

“I like you, Corporal,” Eren says against Levi’s mouth, and Levi makes a noise in the back of his throat. It sounds like resignation.

“I like you too, stupid brat, and if you ever tell anyone that I said that, I will  _end_ you.”

“Understood,” Eren says, and then, with his mouth hovering over Levi’s ear, whispers, “ _sir_.”

“Don’t push your luck,” Levi growls, but his voice sounds hoarse. Eren licks at Levi’s jaw and Levi tips his head back to give Eren access, hands running circles over Eren’s hips, thumbs pressing hard enough to bruise. It has Eren’s head spinning. He wants to take his time undressing Levi, savoring him like candy; instead he drops to his knees and places his hands on Levi’s thighs.

“Hey,” Levi says, and when Eren doesn’t listen, he yanks on Eren’s hair, pulling his face upwards.

“I said _hey_.”

“What,” Eren snaps, fingers deftly undoing Levi’s fly.

“You don’t need to do this. I get it, okay?”

“I know I don’t  _need_  to,” Eren scoffs. “But I want to,” he says, palming Levi’s cock and marveling at the way in which Levi suddenly becomes breathless.

“Besides,” Eren says, nosing against Levi’s cock. “You’re hard, aren’t you?”

“Doesn’t mean you’re obligated to –”

“You said you wanted me to treat you like a person. Let me make you feel good.”

Levi doesn’t say anything, but his hands relax in Eren’s hair, and Eren takes that as a go ahead.

He’s never done this kind of thing before, and he wants to do it right, but he doesn’t quite know how. His heart is thumping, and his head still feels fuzzy. His hands are shaking when he slides Levi’s boxers down his legs.

Levi hisses when Eren licks experimentally at the head of his cock, and Eren can’t help but smile.

“Don’t look so proud of yourself,” Levi starts, “you still –”

Eren sucks hard, and Levi stops, inhaling sharply.

“You little shit,” Levi breathes, carding his hands through Eren’s hair. He almost sounds affectionate.

He leans forward, taking Levi further. Feeling the head of Levi’s cock hit the back of his mouth sends a jolt of arousal unfurling through Eren’s abdomen. He can’t help but to cough around Levi, and Levi moans aloud for the first time all night.

“Not one word,” Levi rasps, before Eren can so much as twitch. Eren looks up at him just in time to see Levi’s eyes flutter shut.

Eren slackens, jaw sore, stopping to lick Levi from base to tip, and Levi gasps through gritted teeth and tugs on Eren’s hair.

“Open your mouth,” he says, voice low, “and hold still.”

Eren can tell that Levi is trying to be gentle, thrusts shallow and relatively even. Eren grips Levi’s hips, hard, and tugs him forward, relishing the feel of Levi’s cock hitting the roof of his mouth. Levi very nearly whimpers then, his grip so tight on Eren’s hair that it hurts. His pace quickens, and Eren hums, pleased. And when Levi’s grip starts to falter and his rhythm becomes jerky, Eren massages circles on Levi’s hips, encouraging.

Levi finishes with a quiet exhale, hands dropping to Eren’s shoulders. His eyes are still closed and his mouth still hangs open, even when Eren finishes swallowing around him and stands, brushing his aching knees.

On a whim, he bends to kiss Levi, knowing that Levi will be able to taste himself and liking the thought. Sure enough, Levi scowls against Eren’s mouth. He kisses Eren back anyway, messy and quick, and then pulls away with a grimace, panting. They remain like that for a few moments, foreheads pressed together, breathing hard.

“Your turn,” Levi says bluntly, still breathless, and then drops to his knees.

*

When Jean sets his tray next to Eren’s the next morning, Eren doesn’t have the energy to so much as grunt.

“I’m dating Armin,” Jean tells him, voice even. “Thought you should know.”

“You hurt him and I’ll hurt you,” Eren replies in the same deadpan voice.

“Sounds good.”

There’s a lull in the conversation. Eren takes the time to spoon tasteless oatmeal into his mouth, trying to ignore the pounding in his head.

“Did you and the Corporal –”

_“Don’t even.”_

Silence again. Then –

“You on for next week?”

Eren pauses, considering.

“ _Hell yes_.”


End file.
